Time of My Life
by DoctheWriter
Summary: AU. Buffy and Angel have been best friends since Kindergarten, but is their relationship ready for them to take it to the next level? Can they withstand the changes that will come with college? Time will tell...
1. When You Call Him Your Friend

Time of My Life: When You Call Him your Friend (1/?)  
  
Author: Doc  
  
Disclaimer: Not Mine! Just playing with them for a bit.  
  
Dedication: Akay, Marchelle, Edel for the wonderful feedback! love you gals!  
  
Rating: G, for now  
  
AN: This is AU. I just kinda got the idea and its been sticking w/ me and it has been the most prominent fic idea so I figured Id jot it down and see what you guys think  
  
Backstory/Summary: Buffy and Angel have been friends since the first day of Kindergarten. Theyve grown up living three houses down from each other in the very small town of Sunnydale. Buffys been on and off in love w/ Angel for as long as she can remember but shes never said anything about it. They are in High School now and theyre friends with Xander and Willow. Buffy has an adopted sister, Faith. They live with their parents Joyce and Giles (hes Buffys step-dad and Faiths father), who works as the SHS librarian. Its the gangs senior year.  
  
Character Pairings: B/A  
  
Feedback: YES PLEASE!!  
  
Buffy lay on the floor of her room, chin on her favorite banana shaped pillow, flipping through the latest Cosmo. Her radio was on, playing oldies softly. She hummed along to "I've Had The Time of My Life."   
"If only," she mumbled.   
She read through the various articles and heard a soft knock on the door.   
"Yeah?"   
"Buffy, may I come in?"   
"Oh yeah, hey Giles."   
"What are you up to? Shouldn't you be out with your friends?"  
"Giles, if you wanted some alone time with mom, you know all you have to do is ask."  
"Uh...er, I mean, no, that's not what I meant. You just haven't been going out lately. I was just wondering if something was wrong between you and Angel or any of your friends."   
"No. He's out on a date."   
"Oh, I see. Well, I'll leave you alone now. Me and your mom are watching a movie if you want to join us."  
"That's ok. You guys have your adult fun. I'll just stay up here and read."   
"Alright. Love you."   
"Love you too, Giles."   
Giles started to close the door and she called him, "Wait. Hey, is Faith back yet?"  
"Oh, no. She's staying the night at Anna's."   
"Ok. Thanks. Night."   
"Goodnight Buffy."   
She went back to flipping through her magazine. She looked up at her clock, 11:45.   
"Man, I didn't realize what time it was."  
She sighed and went back to looking at her magazine. She closed it after a few minutes and lay down on her pillow, thinking about how crazy her life was at the moment. Her eyelids started to get heavy and she closed her eyes. The next thing she knew she felt someone shaking her slightly. "Buffy. Buffy, wake up."   
She mumbled and opened her eyes, groggily. She looked up to find her best friend standing over her.   
"Angel?"   
"Hey sleepy head. I thought you were gonna come meet me at 12:30. I got worried."   
She sat up and rubbed the sleep away from her eyes and blinked a couple of times. He looked gorgeous in black leather pants, a dark blue shirt and his long black jacket. She looked up at his face. He smiled at her.   
"Oh, yeah, right. I fell asleep. How was your date with Jill?"   
His smile faded and he looked down at the floor.   
"Eh, it was ok I guess. She's so boring. She just drones on about herself all the time. I think I'm just gonna tell her that we can't see each other any more. She's just so boring!"  
"Well, then just don't go out with her any more. Look, I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning." "Oh, that reminds me, can you pick me up for school on Monday? My mom needs to use my car."   
She sighed. "Yea, I'll be there at 8. Don't be late or you're walking to school."   
"Thanks Bunny."   
"I told you to quit calling me that."   
"Yea yea yea," he kissed her on the cheek and climbed out the window.   
"8 o'clock," she yelled after him.   
He flashed her an "okay" sign and ran down the street and climbed in his window. She watched his window until his light went out around 1:45. She didn't know why she kept torturing herself. She knew that no matter what, they could never be together. Things would happen and then their friendship would be ruined. She didn't know what she would do if she lost Angel. He was the only thing in her life that made sense. Ever since the first day of Kindergarten when he had come up to her on the playground and called her "Bunny" and pulled her pig tale and ran back to the swings. But that was all she was to him, Bunny. She closed her window and climbed into bed and went back to sleep.


	2. Never Underestimate, the Impossible

Time of My Life: Never Underestimate, the Impossible (2/?)  
  
Author: Doc

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

Dedicated to: Akay, you know why girl winkwink and to everyone who sent me lovely feedback on the first part

Feedback: pretty please! with nekkid Angels on top!  
  
Buffy pulled into the O'Connor's driveway and honked her horn twice. She saw Angel pull back the curtains in his room and flash his hand at her signaling five more minutes. She sighed and put the car in park. She didn't know why she even tried to make threats. He was late every time she agreed to pick him up. Why would this time be any different? She finally saw him walk out the door and turn to lock it. He threw his bag over his shoulder and made his way out to Buffy's car. She sucked in a breath when she saw his shirt was on, but not buttoned. His golden skin glowed in the morning sun. She had to close her eyes to keep from staring. He opened the door and climbed into the car and started to button his shirt.

"Hey. Let's go. We're going to be late."

She flashed him a look and he shrugged.

"And whose fault is that?"

"I dunno. Probably mine seeing as how you're 'lil miss perfect'."

"You got that right. Buckle up."

She pulled out of Angel's driveway and sped down the street. They had five minutes to get to school and not be tardy and they lived at least ten minutes away.

"You owe me! I'm going to get detention because of you!"

"Well, you want to go out on Saturday night?"

Buffy felt like she couldn't breath. She cleared her throat and glanced at him.

"Go out?"

"Yeah, like a date, to the movies?"

"Date?"

"Yeah. Polly want a cracker?"

Angel sighed, "Look Buff, you and me have been friends since before I can remember and I'm just sick of trying to have a relationship with girls that only want to be with me because they think I'm hot and popular. You love me for me. We always have fun together, so what do you say?"

Buffy went to say something but she couldn't form the words. She breathed in a couple of times and tried to keep the road from spinning.

"Uh..." She glanced at Angel again.

"Oh, I knew things were going to be weird. Just forget it. I was up till all hours thinking about the outcomes of my stupid proposal and I knew this was going to happen."

"No I mean, yeah sure, why not. I mean, we're best friends. What harm could come of it?"

He smiled and she wanted to melt. "Great!"

They pulled into the school parking lot just as the tardy bell rang. It was going to be a long day. But then again, she had a date with Angel.

Buffy escaped detention after she pulled the old flat tire excuse with Mr. Lopez and managed to make it through her next three periods. She was heading to lunch when she ran into her sister.

"Hey B. What's shakin?"

"Hey. How was your meeting with Snyder?"

"Oh, I got the "you're a delinquent and you'll never amount to anything" speech."

"Maybe we should sue him for emotional abuse."

"You think we could?" She just smiled at her sister.

"What? Hey, did you do the Chemistry? I totally don't understand it."

"Uh, yeah I did. Lucky for you, I know a Chemistry expert."

Buffy and Faith made their way to their usual table in the lounge. "Hey Will."

"Buffy. Faith. Hey!"

"Uh, you think you could help Faith with the Chemistry?"

"B, I meant did you do the Chemistry as in can I copy it. I love Red, but she makes me work!"

"That's the point. Now, sit down and I'll try to explain it."

Faith groaned and sat down next to the red head. Buffy sat down next to Xander and opened her lunch.

"Hey Xand. What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing. I have to read this stupid story for English," Xander suddenly realized that he didn't care and slammed his book shut, throwing it on the floor.

"So anyway, how's life?"

"Oh, its good today. How about you?"

"Well, let's recap. I have no girlfriend. I spent my weekend watching reruns of bad movies and 'I Love Lucy', I'm so boring my goldfish died to get away from me, and I was actually looking forward to coming to school today."

"Wow, sounds more boring than usual. Sorry to hear about your goldfish."

"We hadn't really had time to connect. It wasn't meant to be." Buffy scanned the cafeteria looking for Angel. She hadn't seen him all day and school was almost over.

"Hey, have you guys seen Angel?"

Faith looked up at her sister and smiled. "Yeah, I saw him and Jill go into the gym earlier. Wonder what they're up to." Faith smirked devilishly and Buffy turned very pale and got up.

"Excuse me." She ran to the bathroom. She stood at the sink and splashed some cold water on her face.  
  
_How could I have been so stupid? I'm his best friend all right. I know exactly how he works. God!_  
  
She wiped her face and went back out to get her bags.

"I'll see you guys later."

"Buff? Buffy? What's wrong?"

She just kept walking.


	3. Feelin' the Same Way

Time of My Life: Feelin' the Same Way (3/?)  
  
Author: Doc  
  
Dedicated to: the Group...you know who you are! Now get along! And in her own special category, Akay, cause you're my rock girl!  
  
Feedback: repeat after me---YES, YES, OH GOD YES!  
  
She finally made her way to the gym and quietly went in. She heard voices and followed them into the main gym where she saw Angel and Jill sitting on the bleachers. Jill looked pretty upset and Angel looked rather annoyed. She listened and tried to pick up their conversation.  
  
"Angel, I just don't get it," she sobbed, "I thought we had a great time last night."  
  
Angel sighed.  
  
"Look Jill, it's just not working out. You'll find someone else, someone who..."  
  
Buffy could tell Jill was fuming.  
  
"You JERK!' she cut him off, 'I can't believe you're dumping me with an excuse like that."  
  
She got up and stalked out of the gym, slamming the doors behind her. Angel rubbed his eyes, trying to make things clearer. Thank goodness that was over. There were more important things on his mind. He couldn't believe that he had asked Buffy out on a date. Were they ready for this? He had always loved her, but the way a brother loves a sister. But lately, he found himself staring at her and thinking about how beautiful she was. Her golden smile and her emerald eyes made him fall for her every time she walked into the room. He knew that, at one time, she had had feelings for him, but he wasn't sure about that now.  
  
He sighed and looked up to find Buffy standing in front of him.  
  
"Whatcha thinking about?"  
  
"Oh, hey blondie. I thought you'd be having lunch."  
  
"I needed to talk to you and Faith said she saw you come in here. With Jill."  
  
"Checking up on me?"  
  
He smiled at her and patted the bleachers next to him.  
  
"Never. I was just asking if anybody had seen you."  
  
"Well, I broke it off with Jill."  
  
"Yeah, I heard."  
  
"Oh no, you'd never check up on me."  
  
She slapped his arm.  
  
"Okay, OW!"  
  
"You deserve it."  
  
"I so do not."  
  
"I didn't mean to hear. I thought you would have been by yourself but when I walked in ya'll were still talking."  
  
"So, what did you need to talk to me about?"  
  
Buffy bit her bottom lip and stared at her hands.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Buffy, you're chewing on your lip. Just tell me."  
  
"I don't know. I mean, why did you ask me out on Saturday?"  
  
He sighed and took her hand in his. She felt her face blush. He stared at their intertwined fingers for a long moment before he spoke, "Buffy, I've always loved you, and you know that. But lately, I've found myself...do you know how beautiful you are? I mean, your smile, it makes me...I don't know how or why or really even when, but I have feelings for you, I know that much, and I want to see if they're going to lead to something amazing for both of us."  
  
He looked at her then and saw a tear roll down her cheek.  
  
"Okay crying, not exactly the response I was looking for."  
  
She laughed and wiped her cheek.  
  
"No, um, you don't understand. That was a happy tear. Do you know how long I've wanted you to ask me out? I mean, when I look at you I see the little boy who came up and pulled my pigtail on the first day of kindergarten and made fun of my name, but then the longer I look, I see you. And I want so much to be the one who makes you smile and just to make you happy. I know you think I'm making too much out of this, but its how I feel and this morning when you asked me if I wanted to go out, I just couldn't breath. The world was spinning and it was surreal. I never thought you could have feelings for me. I mean who am I?"  
  
Angel starred at the girl before him and realized that never before had he loved anyone as much as he loved this girl. He raised her chin to look at him, "You're my Bunny."  
  
She smiled and hugged him. He held her tight and never wanted to let her go. The shrill screech of the bell interrupted the couple and Buffy laughed.  
  
"Leave it to school to ruin a perfectly good moment."  
  
They both got up to head to class. Angel took Buffy's hand again.  
  
"Walk you to class?"  
  
"Any time."  
  
They decided to meet in the library after school so Buffy could give Angel a ride home. She walked in to find Giles sifting through a mountain of books.  
  
"Hey, got books?"  
  
Giles looked up and smiled at his stepdaughter.  
  
"Yes, apparently. We got a new shipment in today and Principal Snyder has been on my case since 7 am this morning to get them cataloged and on the shelf. He's such an annoying little rodent. What are you up to this afternoon?"  
  
"Angel's suppose to meet me in here. I'm giving him a ride home cause Judy is using his car today. You'll never guess what happened this morning Giles."  
  
He looked up at her, in question.  
  
"Angel asked me out on Saturday night. Like a date," she squealed as she let herself hear it one more time.  
  
"Buffy, I'm so happy for you. I'm sure your mother will be very pleased to hear that news."  
  
"Well, let me tell her, okay?"  
  
"My lips are sealed."  
  
"Oh, hey, that reminds me, I think I might be going over to Willow's tonight for a study session. We have a huge Government test tomorrow and the whole gang is going over there to study."  
  
"Alright. Will Faith be joining you all?"  
  
"No, she doesn't have Government this semester, she already had it."  
  
"Oh, right. Are you going to be home for dinner?"  
  
"No, tell Mom we're doing pizza at Will's. I'll be home by eleven."  
  
Angel walked into the Library and smiled.  
  
"Hey Giles. Nice books. Got anything good?"  
  
"I got a few classics in. But mostly its just new text books."  
  
"Fun stuff. Are you ready to go Buff?"  
  
"Yea, lemme get my stuff out of the office."  
  
She came back and the couple made their way out to the parking lot.  
  
"So, are you going to Willow's tonight," Angel asked as he took Buffy's hand in his. She smiled, "Yeah. I majorly need to pass this test, because otherwise, I'm not going to graduate."  
  
"Oh, you'll graduate, or my name isn't John Jacob Jingleheimerschmit."  
  
"Your name isn't John Jacob whatever."  
  
"Well, in that case, you're sunk. Nice knowing ya. I promise to write."  
  
"Angel! Seriously! I have a C in Mrs. Ray's class right now, and if I don't bring up my grade, my parents are seriously going to have my ass."  
  
"Well, with Willow helping, you'll be sure to pass. Just don't worry about it. In the meantime, let's go get a snack. I'm starving!"  
  
"I swear! You're always hungry. What do you want?"  
  
"Um, hmm," he pondered as they climbed into Buffy's car.  
  
"How about, some ice cream. Let's go to the Creamery and get a sundae."  
  
"Mmmmmmm, fattening!"  
  
She cranked the engine and made her way into town.


	4. Somebody

Time of My Life: Somebody (4/?)  
  
Author: Doc  
  
Dedicated to: Akay, Marchelle, Lea, Kasiya and everyone else who has sent me feedback...HUGS  
  
Feedback: this is not the zoo, please feed the author  
  
Buffy and Angel had both agreed to keep their blossoming relationship between the two of them until they were sure that things were going to work out. It was hard because Buffy wanted to tell Willow that her dreams had finally come true, and Angel just wanted to shout from the roof tops how great Buffy was and how she made him the happiest guy in the world. The gang sat around the living room, books cracked to the chapters on Congress, studying away and filling in their reviews. Buffy and Angel sat with their legs underneath the coffee table, holding hands discretely. Buffy doodled her name on the top of her paper, and Willow scolded her, "Buffy, you're never going to learn this if you don't concentrate. The material is there, all you have to do is read it and know it."  
  
"But Will, why do I have to know how a Bill is made? It's just nonsensical nonsense!"  
  
"And we're worrying about your Government?"  
  
Buffy threw a pillow at Xander across the room and accidentally hit Cordelia.  
  
"Ouch! God! You know the only reason I'm here is because I'm two points away from failing and Willow said she could help. Otherwise, I wouldn't be caught dead with you losers."  
  
"And you know what the funny thing is? I think there was a compliment in there somewhere. For Willow at least."  
  
"Guys, come on! We're going to be here all night."  
  
Everyone finally got their focus back, and they studied until 10. Buffy felt confident that she was going to pass the test and her and Willow were curled up on the couch, talking.  
  
"So, have you started looking for your Prom dress yet?"  
  
"Well, me and mom went shopping a while back, but I didn't find anything that looked decent. But, I'm thinking that since its finally spring, they're going to have some good stuff out, so I was going to see if we could go on Saturday. You want to come with?"  
  
Willow smiled and nodded wildly, "Yes! I was going to go look this weekend by myself, but it will be much more fun with you."  
  
Buffy smiled and stole a glance at Angel who was making conversation with Xander while staring off into space.  
  
"So who do you think you're going to go with," Willow prodded.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Nobody's asked me."  
  
"I know they will though. You could have your pick of any guy at school. Any chance Angel might ask you?"  
  
"I heard he was going with Jill," Cordelia broke in.  
  
Buffy shot daggers at her," He broke up with Jill today."  
  
"Well, that's just what I heard. I'm leaving. Thanks for the stimulating study session," she rolled her eyes as she walked out.  
  
"You think she'll ever change," Willow asked.  
  
"Never. I don't know. I guess there's always a possibility that Angel might ask me. What about you?"  
  
Not being able to tell Willow about the recent developments with Angel was killing Buffy. She just wanted to gush about how great he was, but it just wasn't the time yet.  
  
"Well, you know Oz?"  
  
"Guitar guy?"  
  
"Yeah. Well, we've been talking a lot lately. I don't know, but I'm kinda hoping he might ask me."  
  
"Look at Willow, going for the naughty musicians."  
  
The red head blushed, "He's not naughty. He's so nice, and funny and smart. I mean, he doesn't talk much, but we just kinda, click."  
  
"Well, then I give you all my luck."  
  
Willow smiled, "Thanks."  
  
Buffy decided to save Angel and include the guys in their conversation.  
  
"So, we were just talking about Prom. Who are you guys thinking about asking?"  
  
"Well," Xander began, "I'm not really sure of who I might want to ask. I'm thinking I'll wait until the week of 'the main event' and then all the girls who don't have dates will want to go with dateless guy."  
  
Buffy laughed, "Good strategizing there, Xand. What about you Angel?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking about asking this girl, but I'm not sure if she'd want to go with me."  
  
"Hello Angel, you're only the hottest guy on campus. Every girl want to go with you," Willow blushed at her forwardness. Angel smiled.  
  
"Thanks Willow. You're not too bad yourself," he said as he winked at her.  
  
"So, Angel, who is this babe? Do I know her?"  
  
"Probably. But she's not a 'babe'."  
  
Buffy's smile faded.  
  
"She's much, much more beautiful than that."  
  
"Damn, sounds like you're falling hard. So what's her name?"  
  
Angel smiled and didn't say another word.  
  
"Oh, come on now. You gotta tell us who it is," Xander prodded.  
  
"Yeah, who is your mystery date Angel," Willow joined in.  
  
But all Angel could do was stare at Buffy. 


	5. It's Gonna be Love

Time of My Life: It's Gonna Be Love (5/?)  
  
Author: Doc  
  
Dedicated to: Akay and Marchelle b/c they never fail to give me feedback on this fic or any of my others. Ya'll are FANTASTIC! I love you! Chelle, hope this makes the rain clouds disappear. And to Kristi, for all her hard work on the graphics for my Awards site. You Rock Babe! THANK YOU! And to everyone else who has sent me feedback on this story.  
  
Feedback: yes please  
  
It seemed like the days crawled by as Buffy longed for it to be Saturday. But it finally came and before she knew it, she had two hours to get ready. Buffy got in the shower and started getting ready for her date. She washed, dried and curled her hair and put on her make-up with some peach lip-gloss. She went thru her entire closet, and even ventured into Faith's wardrobe until she found the perfect outfit: a light pink peasant top, blue jean skirt and light pink flip flops with jewels on the thong. She smoothed her hands over her skirt and looked in the mirror.  
  
_I can't believe I'm going on a date with Angel!_  
  
She smiled and went to find her purse. She went downstairs and found her Mom and Giles sitting in the living room watching the news. Faith was lying in the floor eating popcorn and reading a magazine.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Joyce Summers looked up to see her daughter standing in the doorway. She smiled. Her daughter was a vision of beauty.  
  
"Buffy, you look beautiful."  
  
She smiled, " Thanks, Mom."  
  
"Yeah B, I still can't believe it. You and Angel. Wow."  
  
Buffy smiled at her sister.  
  
"Hey, hands off."  
  
Faith put up her hands in mock surrender.  
  
"So, what time will you be home?"  
  
"Around one?"  
  
Joyce looked at Giles and he nodded.  
  
"One and no later. What are you two going to do?"  
  
"Well, we were thinking dinner and a movie."  
  
"That sounds like good, clean fun."  
  
"You didn't let me finish, Mom. Dinner and a movie, and then we're heading over to a private room at the Bronze where we will engage in an giant orgy with strangers who could have STDs and get me pregnant with their many illegitimate babies."  
  
Joyce glared at her daughter and Buffy just giggled.  
  
"Hey, I want to come to," Faith joined in.  
  
Joyce shot another 'Mom-look' at Faith.  
  
"Okay, fine! It's not like I haven't done it before,"  
  
Faith and Buffy both laughed and Joyce just sighed.  
  
"Well, just make sure you're home by one, no matter what you do."  
  
"Got it. One and no later."  
  
The doorbell rang and Buffy looked frantically to her parents.  
  
"Why don't you answer the door Giles? You're the father figure here. Do your job. Intimidate! Tell him not to have sex with me and all that."  
  
Giles looked aspirated and got up to open the door, Buffy and his wife in tow.  
  
"Hello Angel."  
  
"Hello Mr. Giles."  
  
"Just because we're dating doesn't mean you have to call him 'Mr.', Angel. You've been calling him Giles since you were like five."  
  
"Buffy, I find it a matter of respect. He respects me and therefore he addresses me as his elder," Giles thought about what he had just said and shook his head, "Disregard everything I just said. Just call me Giles."  
  
"Remember, you're as young as you feel."  
  
"Okay, can we get on with my date?"  
  
Everyone looked at Buffy.  
  
"What? I want to go have teenage fun."  
  
Giles cleared his throat and looked back to Angel.  
  
"Well, Buffy is to be home by one o'clock, and no later, and earlier is even better. There is to be no drinking, drugs, or sex," he remembered Joyce and Buffy's previous conversation and added, "and no orgies at the Bronze with strangers."  
  
Angel looked confused but smiled and nodded.  
  
"You have my word, that Buffy will be shown a good time and will be home by curfew. And, for your peace of mind, the Bronze doesn't offer orgies...anymore," he winked at Buffy's parents. Both glared for a moment, but then broke into a smile. Buffy grabbed Angel's arm and started dragging him out the door, "I love you guys. We'll be back later."  
  
She closed the door behind them and took Angel's hand as he led her out to his car. He opened the door for her and she slid in. Angel climbed into the driver's seat and stopped. He stared at Buffy. She began to get a little self-conscious, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "What?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. It's just...you look beautiful."  
  
She smiled and laughed softly, "Thank you."  
  
They made their way to the movie, making small talk and ended up at the Oasis, a lakeside restaurant. The waiter was taking away Buffy's plate when Angel spoke, "Buffy?"  
  
She looked up at him, "Would you like to dance?"  
  
She smiled and took his hand and allowed him to lead her out onto the small dance floor. The clear night and the stars twinkling in the sky made Buffy feel like she was in one of those 'Happily Ever After' movies. As they danced, Buffy knew that she must be dreaming. It didn't matter though, because if she was dreaming, she hoped that she never woke up. If this wasn't where she belonged, she didn't know where she did. But then the song was over and Angel was leading her back to the table. After a couple more hours, it was getting time for Buffy to be home. She wanted to stop time, to spend the rest of her life living this one night. But, as she walked with Angel towards her front door, she knew that there would be more nights like this.  
  
She smiled, "So, I had a great time tonight."  
  
"Me too. Call you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah," she kissed him on the cheek and opened the door, "Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
He walked back towards his car and she watched as he pulled into his driveway a couple of houses away. He got out and blew her a kiss before going inside. Buffy shut the front door, locking it, and leaned against it, letting the night sink in. She started up the stairs, but heard a noise in the kitchen. She backtracked and went into the kitchen, finding Faith sitting at the bar eating a bowl of ice cream.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Faith looked up from her ice cream and smiled, "Hey B. Look at you, all dreamy eyed. I take it the date went well?"  
  
Buffy sighed.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Buffy went and got the ice cream out of the freezer and a bowl out of the cabinet.  
  
"So what, am I going to have to tie you down and tickle you to get details?"  
  
Buffy finished dipping her ice cream and put it back in the freezer with a smile.  
  
"It was...wonderful. The movie was totally awesome and afterwards...we just clicked."  
  
Faith stared at her sister. She was happy for Buffy. This was something that she had wanted for a long time and Faith knew they would eventually end up together.  
  
"So, are we talking lip action?"  
  
"I don't kiss and tell."  
  
"Oh come on B, you gotta give me something."  
  
"Nothing yet, but I know soon. I can feel it."  
  
Both girls yawned simultaneously and laughed.  
  
"What say we finish this upstairs?"  
  
"Cool. And you can tell me all the gooey details."  
  
"Don't count on it," Buffy baited.  
  
Faith started after Buffy and chased her upstairs.  
  
"Faith, I'm going to spill my ice cream. We're going to wake up Giles and Mom."  
  
"So, tell me what I want to know and your outfit won't get ruined."  
  
"Nothing happened, I swear. We talked, I kissed him on the cheek and came inside."  
  
Her sister eyed her warily but then turned back to her ice cream. Buffy fell back on her bed and sighed.  
  
"It was just amazing."  
  
"So, are you two cuties going to Prom together?"  
  
"Well, he hasn't asked me yet, but he was hinting at it the other night."  
  
"Will is going to flip when she finds out about you two."  
  
"No. You're the only one who knows...for right now. I haven't found the right time to tell Willow and Xander."  
  
"Ohhhh! Secrets! Wait, Red and Xander are going to be pissed that you guys haven't told them."  
  
Buffy frowned, "We will tell them soon. Just, keep it quiet for now?"  
  
"My lips are sealed."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Monday morning came way too soon, but Buffy was glad to see Angel. She had gone over to his house on Sunday to swim, but their little pool party was spoiled by the huge thunderstorm that decided to erupt over Sunnydale so they had spent the afternoon watching old movies on AMC. Buffy's first few classes were a blur, seeing as how she had spent the day fantasizing about her first kiss with Angel.  
  
"Okay, what is up with you Buffy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"See, this is what I'm talking about. You've been out of it all day. You've got that goofy smile on your face and..." Willow started jumping up and down.  
  
"You have dreamy boyfriend face! Who is he? Spill!"  
  
Buffy panicked, "Willow, there is not a boy. I am just daydreaming. You know Angel fantasies and me. I'm just in a really good mood today," she lied through her teeth.  
  
Willow frowned, "I know there's something you're not telling me."  
  
"What? Buffy has a secret? I want to know," Xander prodded, "Is it deep, dark and incriminating?"  
  
"Guys, I don't have a secret, okay? Gosh, I'll see you at lunch," she turned and headed for the quad. She was supposed to meet Angel there before fifth period. They both had a free period and they had planned to go get mochas. She saw him sitting on top of a picnic table, reading. He looked gorgeous, all lost in thought, she hated to disturb him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
He smiled as he looked up at her, "Hey."  
  
"Whatcha reading?"  
  
"_Whuthering Heights_. Giles got it in with the new books. I've read it once before, but it was a long time ago. You still up for mochas?"  
  
"Is the world round? I need a sugar fix," she sat down next to him, staring at a tree.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Buffy, I know you, the lip chewing gives you away every time. Just tell me what's wrong."  
  
She sighed, "I just hate keeping things from Xander and Willow. I mean, they're my best friends and I mean, I wouldn't keep something like this from you, so I just feel bad keeping this from them."  
  
Angel put his hand on hers.  
  
"Buffy, we can tell them if you want."  
  
"God, they are going to freak. And be pissed! Willow is going to be so mad at me for not telling her."  
  
"Maybe. They will get over it though. We've all been friends for as long as I can remember. Things will work out. Just don't worry about it," he stood, "Now, put away those rain clouds. Mochas?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
Angel's mind started turning. Although they had both agreed to keep their relationship quiet for the moment, he had wanted to more so than Buffy. He wanted to only focus on Buffy, not all the rumors that would start once everyone found out they were dating. Popularity may have its perks, but he wished that everyone would just ignore him. He smiled as he started forming a plan. He had told Buffy not to worry, and soon, there would be nothing to worry about.


End file.
